Pleasure
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Brian Kienny mets Captain Jack Harkness.. What else do you expect to happen?


**Disclaimer; I don't own Doctor Who, or any other of the characters or storylines (As much as I may dream) I don't own Queer as Folk either =[**

**Plot; Jack has control of the TARDIS and that's how they end up in 2005 Pittsburgh **

**Characters; Captain Jack Harkness, Rory Williams, the Doctor (11****th****), Amy Pond, River Song, Brain Kienny, Justin Taylor, Deb. **

**Set before Miracle Day and after Series 6, Part 2. **

**Back Ground Music: Sexy Boy – Kinky Boys**

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing, Lime. **

**Not up to my usual standard but good enough for me to say I'm back :D **

* * *

"Come on Doctor" Jack whined "Just this once, one trip for me." He begged hearing a happy chuckle from River behind him and hearing some snickering from Rory and Amy as they watched the Doctor who was in thought.

"You owe me, you changed, what happened to you, your hairs different and you're wearing a BOWTIE the Doctor I know wouldn't wear a BOWTIE"

"Bowties are cool" The Doctor replied coolly whilst flicking some switches on the TARDIS console making it bleep and blink bright colours. "This once?" The Doctor queried, Jack nodded.

"Come on Doctor"

"Go on Sweetie" River said making the Doctor clear his throat and turn a slight shade of scarlet, he didn't like River expressing her affection in front of her _parents _and well Jack.

"Fine, One trip. One Trip only and you cannot go and see Ianto. You know the laws of time" The Doctor warned. Jack nodded only half listening whilst messing with the buttons and leavers.

Everyone reached for something to grab onto as the TARDIS flung into flight, the eardrum bursting sound making Jack's voice drown out.

The TARDIS landed and they all exchanged a look.

"Where are we?" Amy queried. Jack grinned impishly.

"Have a look" he said then grinned as Amy and Rory both walked towards the doors opening them. They took a step out soon followed by River then the Doctor.

Jack followed out and closed the door grinning at the expressions on his company's face.

"Welcome to Pittsburgh, 2005" Jack announced "Gay Pride is just around the corner and – oh look a café" Jack said then pushed open the door.

He was welcomed by a bubbly woman with bright red hair, she had a waistcoat over a cleverly slogan t-shirt that had button badges all over it. Her t-shirt had 'I love my cock' on with a picture of a Rooster underneath. This made the Doctor giggle childishly.

"Where are you young kids heading?" She asked whilst holding onto her pad and a pencil.

"Anywhere were there's a _thumperthumper_" Jack said as she looked at him grinning slightly.

"Well there's always one in Babylon, that's where my Michael goes" she said proudly.

"Ma?" Came the sound of a very embarrassed son, Jack chuckled as her son, Michael, stood before the group looking around them then resting his gaze on Jack.

"So Babylon?" Jack exclaimed whilst flashing that 51st century grin that makes men and women alike melt before him.

Michael led them to Babylon the loudest club on the block, the one with the longest line. They went in hearing the _thumperthumper _pounding in their ears, the beat instantly made Jack bob to it; he was out for some fun. It'd been a while since he'd just had fun. He missed Ianto, he wanted Ianto. He'd had a _thing _with Alonso, a damn good thing with Alonso, the Midshipman and the Captain, role players dream.

But right now Jack was eyeing up the centre of attention. Jack could get any man he wanted, in this room, in any room, in any galaxy. The man he was looking at seemed to be the most wanted in the club.

But he was making a streamline to Jack. He came up and danced up against Jack, Jack copying the movements grinding his hips into the mans.

Brian Kienny.

Jack doesn't quite know _when _it happened but before he knew it he was stood in the backroom, his back against a cold, hard wall and his cock in Brian Kienny's mouth. Unbelievable amounts of pleasure shuddering through Jack's body making him forget where he was.

"You sir can do marvellous things with your tongue" Jack said his voice not hitching once, he felt Brian laugh around his cock, then swallow all his hot wet come down. Brain trailed back up his body connecting their lips their tongues dancing with each other.

"So, want to see my loft?" Brian asked, Jack half smirked.


End file.
